Dark Angel of the Black Memories
by Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia
Summary: My fried Garnen is letting me continue this story. Here is the originol summery and please take care of me! -bows- By chance, Japan meets a supposed angel in the park. With love on its' way, he finds that it truly is an angel. With the wrath of the gods threatening his new love, where does this leave him now?


**This one MIGHT be shorter, but I think I can make it last at least 5 chapters. Hope you enjoy this new story! R&R, please? It helps motivate me for the next chapter.**

**-Garnen Nosfer**

K-Konichiwa! –bows- Garnen has given me this story…. P-please bear with me! 

**-Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia**

The mans' jet black hair was blown slightly with the light breeze that swirled throughout the park he was walking through. He watched as his Russian friend showed the pigeons bread, making sure not to feed them. …Such strange ways…

"Ah, Japan!" the large nosed man spotted him, waving to him. "Come here, okay?"

Japan widened his brown eyes as the man with the light scarf called his name. "A-ah… Coming, Russia."

Something…Some..one swooped down in front of Russia, snatching his bread and landing in the tree behind him.

"A-ah! Hey, bird—That wasn't nice!" he exclaimed, standing up and turning towards the tree.

"Russia, what was that?"

"R-right. I shall see if I can climb the tree and retrieve your bread so you may taunt the pigeons once more."

"Kolkol—huh? Oh, Japan, no. It's fine, it has probably already eaten it by now."

"I shall still check for you." Japan insisted, narrowing his eyes. He went over to the tree, beginning to use the loose bark and branches as foothold ass he made his way up the tree.

"Wow, Japan. You're really good at climbing trees, so fast~" Russia commented, smiling.

"Ah. I trained as a ninja a while back, so I had to learn how to climb trees like this." He was almost to the height where that large creature went... He put his hand onto the opening in the bark, pulling himself up.

"So you're Japan?" a new voice said, grabbing Japans hand and pulling him up.

"Huh?" Not only was the large creature that took the bread not a bird, nor eating the bread, but it was a human! Ah… So adorable….

"I said 'So you're Japan'?" the man continued, a confused look on his face. He held out the bread to Japan, smiling.

"R-right. I am Japan. And may I ask who you are?" he mumbled, holding the bread in his hands after taking it. Polite and adorable… I better hold my nose.

"I'm Great Britain—or England." Britain explained, still slightly confused from earlier.

"B-but how did you get up here, and why did you take the bread from Russia?"

"Cripes, Japan." He giggled a bit. "You are sure full of questions."

"Y-yes.. Please answer them?"

"Right! Well, I flew up here, and…"

"Wait—flew? You're... joking, right?"

England blinked, now confused at how he was taking all this in again. "And I took the bread because that guy—Russia, right? It was gonna go to waste if I hadn't taken it. Plus… I was really getting pissed how he was taunting the pigeons."

"Where are you from, Britain?"

"Heaven."

Japan sighed, sliding open the door to his home, leading the blonde man in. I don't even know how he convinced me to bring him here… My answer should be no from now on.

"Ah, this place is really cool, Japan! Quite unique!" the British man said happily, examining each detail in the room.

"Yes; my country's' culture is a lot different than the rest of the world." He smiled at the compliment, settling down at the table.

England copied Japan, trying to look as formal as possible.

"Um… Britain? May I ask why you are dressed like that?"

"The white robe?" I seem to be scaring him with telling him about where I work… So.. Oh! Work! "This is my job's uniform." Oh—nice going. That just seems creepy, you twit!

Japan smirked, tilting his head, "And what kind of work might that be?"

Ah, well, Japan, you see, I'm really an angel, but we really don't do too much other than bring dead people to heaven. Nah, let's think deeper. "I'm kind of like a Mormon." Oh—that isn't what I was looking for at all. Just SMASHING, England.

"Dressed like that—Oh. That isn't my business, I apologize." He bowed his head, getting up to get tea. Adorable but strange…

I've never been inside of a humans' house, though… Britain looked around, seeing a letter on the table with the name 'Honda Kiku' written on it.

England sipped his tea, done with looking around the room. "Hey, Japan."

"What is it, Britain?"

"Who is 'Honda Kiku'?"

"Ah—that is my human name I use for meetings and letters. Don't you have one?"

"Well… no. I don't."

"Huh? You are a country personification, yes?"

"Right."

Kiku sighed, leaning back. "That certainly is strange. What do they write on the letters they give you regarding your business with the government?"

"They don't. If I get a letter, it's more of 'in-person' and they don't say anything that might be a human name, though then again, Japan. I'm not hu—"

"You should really try talking to your boss about that, aru!" someone new said, pulling open the door to the small room.

"Ack! China! W-what're you doing here?" Japan responded, flustered by his brother's appearance.

"I can't even come see my little brother? Aiyaa Japan! So mean!" China came in and hugged the other Asian, pushing him to the floor.

"N-no! Not in front of the guest—never at all, please, China!" Kiku pushed China away, blushing. "E-England this is my former brother, Wang Yao!"

Wang sighed, sitting down next to Japan. "So what's this about you not having a human name, aru?" the Chinese man asked, dusting his pant legs off.

"You should know, you were listening outside the door the whole time." The Englishman responded, sipping his tea casually.

"How would you know that?"

"I could hear you outside the door every since we entered."


End file.
